


【授翻】Blackbird 黑鸟

by wsyunyun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputation, Depression, Disability, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsyunyun/pseuds/wsyunyun
Summary: by:inkshaming翻译：无所云云原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4478642/chapters/10180910当战争终于结束而巨人沦陷之后，人类开始迈出他们越过围墙的第一步......将人类最强遗落在他们身后，迷茫、破损的独自愈合致使他失去下肢的伤痛。他或许会保持这种状态直至永远，如果那个有着翠色眼眸的士兵没有那般固执地坚持对他百般呵护。





	1. Chapter 1: The Echo in the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkshaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkshaming/gifts).



Chapter 1: The Echo in the Aftermath 战后余响

 

利威尔一直认为这场决战会终结他的生命。  
虽说他从未想过情况会变成这样。  
这本应是件眨眼间的事。一场突如其来的意外，就像利威尔班或埃尔文曾经历的那样。他从未耗费时间去想象会有什么不同，但利威尔一直认为他最终会冲入一道刺目的闪光，将自己困在一种他会奋不顾身闯入却无法从中脱身的局面里。  
然而取而代之的是，他静坐在这里，望着床边窗外的风景，感受死亡在缓慢吞噬着他的生命。  
准确的讲，他的一部分，静坐在这里。  
 ——————————————————  
欢迎他们凯旋的纸屑用了数周的时间才被清理殆尽。  
直到现在，他还能看到散落在排水沟边的绸纸的痕迹，它们因近期的几场雨水冲刷而略显褪色。当调查兵团从决战归来并准确表示对倒塌墙壁的哀悼后，街道持续几周被色彩和嘈杂所充斥。兵团所带回的人类失而复得的自由是最为璀璨的成绩——人们沉浸在这突然的安全感、安逸感、  
乃至希冀感之中。  
利威尔对自己能找到藉口摆脱庆典而感到高兴。当时的一切看起来都如此离奇，像那个不需要很多与他并肩战斗的人的牺牲就能实现的自由的概念。埃尔文、米克、佩特拉、衮达、奥路欧、埃尔德、法兰、伊莎贝尔，数也数不清的名字。他以一位英雄的身份被迎回家园，双手却沾满了擦拭不净的鲜血。从他清楚知晓战争胜利所需付出的代价时，成功就不再像它应有的那般甜蜜。  
所以当他的脚踝不肯痊愈时，利威尔甚至有些开心。这是件好事，他对自己说——像之前的所有战役，所有盛会，所有典礼，他都不想去面对。他需要的是一些时间，去休养和恢复。天知道这些年来他怎样折磨透支自己的身体，而他的脚踝不管怎样准备就此给出回应。它最终，也恰好在这场决战中折断了。在经历了几日的简易包扎和拄拐后，他终是允许自己到医疗队疗伤，去上个夹板，又或者打上石膏。休息几周。休养生息。  
它本不应受到感染。  
事情本不应变成这样。  
但他的脚踝被感染了。医生挑出了里边断骨的碎片，但那为时已晚。伤口拒绝康复——它朝着更坏的方向发展。  
结局是，利威尔没有被战争打倒。他最可怕的敌人从不是巨人。  
而是他自己。  
 ——————————————————  
手术过后，利威尔禁止访客入门。  
护士们不喜欢这样，但她们一个接一个的妥协了。一切要求见他的人都被礼貌地拒之门外。韩吉为此大发雷霆——利威尔不止一次听到他们的吵闹声从大厅的另一头传来，但他的决定从未改变。  
而后在一次他们利用立体机动从隔壁房间破窗而入后，禁令就将他们隔离在了更不能造成威胁的地方。  
不管怎么说，他偏爱安静些。如果他能控制的话，除了睡觉之外他几乎不想干什么——睡眠能帮助他遗忘。  
在梦里，他仍旧正常。  
仍旧完整。  
 ——————————————————  
百叶窗在一声轻嘶中被拉开，利威尔猛地睁开了眼。  
“早上好，利威尔士兵长！今天感觉如何？”  
利威尔将自己从枕头上支起并瞪了那个活泼的小护士一眼。这是张生面孔，那么她八成是新来的。“情况稳定，”利威尔回答道，“极少量出血，没有组织坏死的症状，没有炎症前兆，没有不可忍受的疼痛。”在近一周他会加上对最后一部分描述——他真的恨极了止疼片。“我会马上清理伤口，你可以将所有东西放在床边。”  
“很高兴听您这样说，士兵长，”小护士微笑道，“我会确保您得到所需的一切。早餐马上就好。”  
“还有请保证回绝一切访—啊。”门已被猛地关上。  
 ——————————————————  
当门再一次开启时，来者并不是那个护士。  
“艾伦？”利威尔嘶声道，将他的黑发，翠眸和温和笑容尽收眼底，同时退缩了一下。  
“您好，士兵长，”艾伦小声问候道。他很聪明地没有带花来。将护理伤口的药物放在床头柜上之后，他在床边的椅子上坐下。“我听说您感觉并不适应。”  
“我告诉医护人员我不想要访客，”利威尔低吼着。该死的垃圾护士。  
“这件事我也听说了，”艾伦回答，手指不好意思地梳理着头发。“事实上，我是通过实践得知这点的，大概有过一两次吧。我感觉今天得再试试我的运气如何——然后我就在这了。”  
然后他就在这了。健康、快乐、完整的，尽管利威尔知道艾伦的伤口给他留下了不同的伤疤。他又长高了吗？利威尔消磨掉的时光已经足以洗刷掉让他分辨出他人些许变化的熟悉感。岁月改变了艾伦，磨利了他的棱角，结实了他的线条。他不再是那个被地牢锁链束缚的什么冲动小鬼了。  
“现在你在这，”利威尔没好气地赞同着，“满意了？”  
“并没有很满意，”艾伦回答道。  
他当然不。  
“您最近过得怎样，士兵长？”  
利威尔最近过得怎样？利威尔不确信他还能感受到什么。病房中流逝的日子是空洞乏味的，正如同他此时的状态。  
“我住在一间医院里，”利威尔语气生硬地答道，“你觉得我最近过得怎么样？”  
“我就担心您说一些类似的话，”艾伦小声嘀咕着。  
“至少我还没死。”  
这与利威尔想承认的比起来更像是一个谎言。  
“...为什么您不想要别人来拜访您呢，士兵长？”  
“我很累，艾伦。也许是因为我想要享受些该死的和平和安静，你有没有想过这点？”利威尔反问道。  
“我想到过。”说这句话时，艾伦的声音听起来比城墙本身还要沧桑。“我们都累了，但我们中没有人从这个世界上凭空蒸发。您为什么不想再看见我们？”  
问题不是我不想见你们。  
“为什么呢？”  
而是我不想被人看见。  
“是什么让你对我的私人生活这么感兴趣？”  
“您是我们的伙伴，”艾伦急切地回答，双手大力扣住床沿。“您对我们来讲是十分重要的人，我们都很担心您。Zoe队长他们已经连续几周坐立难安，还有整个特战小队，他们都焦虑地等待着您的回归。这里还有很多事情没有得到处理——我们需要您。”  
“这样的话，你们最好快点适应这屎一般的状态，”利威尔嘲讽道，“什么让你们如此坚信我一定会回去？”  
艾伦闻言震惊到无法掩饰：“您不回来了吗？”  
利威尔话音刚落就恨不得将其收回。他沉默着移开了视线。  
“士兵长，”艾伦用轻到几乎盖不住呼吸的声音询问，“...究竟发生了什么？”  
利威尔感觉艾伦的视线仿佛凝聚出了实体，当他扫视他的全身时，对方目光中深刻的关切给他带来实质的触感，他如同在描绘遥不可及的地平线或是一直魂牵梦萦的大海一般，将自己身体的每一部分刻进脑海中。  
利威尔察觉当艾伦端详着床下端剩余部分的轻薄床单时，他在思索这层布所盖住的部分是什么。  
艾伦猛地瞪大了双眼。  
他抽气道：“您失去了...？”  
“滚出去，”利威尔低声咆哮着。  
于是艾伦离开了病房。

一周的时间过去了，艾伦没有再来过。  
利威尔唯一的拜访者是来这里值班的护士们——利威尔对此很是满意。他不想再想起艾伦，韩吉，他的小队。他的过去中潜藏着太多游荡的亡灵。  
或许他也是其中的一员。还没有死透，但已经无法再与生者进行交流。  
时光缓慢地流淌着，但他带给护士磐石般的要求——禁止探访，不论何种情况，违者格杀勿论——看起来似乎起了些作用。所以当门再度开启，艾伦走进来时，利威尔没有任何心理准备。  
他更没有准备好面对艾伦扔到他大腿上的木雕。他用了一些时间来消化，手指拂过手中的木制品——它起伏不平的线条和粗糙的边缘——这条义肢，直到他似乎想起了些什么。  
“这东西看起来糟透了，”利威尔低声抱怨着，拇指划过义肢的后跟，感受参差的木刺扫过他的指尖。  
艾伦瑟缩了一下，但强作镇定地耸了耸肩膀，脸上毫无波动地回答：“好消息是以后我会经常练习这门技艺的。”  
利威尔皱眉，“这不关你的事。”  
“为什么不？”  
因为我不想你插手。因为这是我应付的代价，而我也不会去抵抗它。在经历了如此多的鲜血之后，我不配再行走在这个世界上。  
“因为我不会需要它的。”  
“您当然需要，”艾伦低声嘀咕着，“您不打算再度行走了吗？”  
“你是瞎了才看不出我已经厌倦了吗，艾伦？”利威尔质问着，双手用力砸在大腿上。木制义肢因弹力摔下床铺，咔哒一声掉在地上。“还是我打过的仗还不够多？我已经受够战争了。我的使命已经结束了。”  
艾伦直视着他，“所以说您放弃抵抗了。”这并不是个问句，也不需要变成疑问。  
答案昭然若是。  
艾伦一言不发地拾起地板上地木雕，转身离开病房。

一周后，艾伦再来探访时，那条义肢有了新的进展。  
利威尔盯着它——有些恼怒地——当艾伦手拿木雕进入病房时。这个东西与上一次相比有显著不同，它的线条更加流畅，边缘也趋于圆润自然，而且雕刻进展由脚踝延伸至基本整条小腿。  
“我需要收集测量数据，”艾伦冷静地陈述。他站得很稳，并没有在利威尔凶恶目光的怒视下退缩。  
“那你见鬼去吧。”这是利威尔的回答。  
艾伦估摸着小心向前迈了一步，接着第二步。  
“或许现在我是被截肢了，艾伦,”利威尔低声威胁着，“但我依旧能踢得你屁股开花。”  
“此时就不劳烦您动手了。”又是一步，利威尔能清楚地察觉到随着艾伦的步步逼近，对方头脑里飞速运转着的战术分析。他暗自捏紧了双手。  
“以后有的是时间。”  
利威尔对艾伦的突然袭击早有准备。他轻而易举地躲避了对方的拳头，虽然动作仍稍显迟滞。但艾伦的其他举动却令他始料未及——对方整个人呼的一声趴在了他的腿上，腹部紧贴着他的膝盖，并且无论利威尔使用何种方式都无法将艾伦从身上掀开。  
“从我身上滚开你个混蛋！”利威尔咒骂着，“如果我的另一条好腿血液循环不畅，那帮医生会把它也截掉！”  
“这用不了一会，”艾伦轻笑着化解了利威尔想摆脱他的一切徒劳尝试。他将木雕摆在利威尔的小腿边，双眼仔细观察着，关注点不在骨头显露处，也不在那突然塌陷的床单上，而是谨慎测量着他需要牢记在心从而将义肢做得更好的那段距离。当测量结束时，他快速起身，躲过一记重击，然后落座在角落处的椅子上——从始至终带着洋洋自得的微笑。  
利威尔积了一肚子的怒火暗自翻滚不休。  
当艾伦注意到这点后，他笑得更灿烂了。“如果您想要将我踢得屁股开花，士兵长，”他假笑着从衣袋中拿出一套凿具，“您得先抓住我。”  
说完这句，他开始了工作，一点点从木雕中心上削下尖而厚的木片。每一次下刀前，他都会先转头观察利威尔的腿，紧皱眉头，抿着嘴仿佛在思考什么难题，之后他移回目光，继续削去边缘，挖空内心。他安静而沉寂地工作着，双手缓慢将木头打磨到直至他满意的程度，利威尔也一言不发地看着，同时思考这个年轻人为什么要如此辛苦地去做这样浪费精力与生命的工作。  
当艾伦离开后，利威尔从床沿探身出来查看地板，它必然被艾伦弄得一团糟。这就是艾伦，这个男孩一直将自己折腾得乱七八糟。  
然而地板洁净如新。

“利威尔。”  
那条义肢完工了。  
艾伦这次的工作成果可谓实现了自我超越。这不是利威尔的腿，但确确实实是条腿，而且它上过油的表面在窗外窥入的午后阳光的照耀下隐隐闪烁着微光，为冰冷的病房点缀了些许暖意。义肢的脚部现在也能看出是只脚了，不像艾伦第一次带他来时那样粗制滥造。他着实是在进步的。  
也真是太浪费了。  
“拿开。”  
“只是试穿一下。”  
“拿走。”  
艾伦向前几步跪在了床边，但利威尔把头转开了。他深知如果他此时低头的话自己会看到什么——这些年的磨砺仍未软化艾伦固执得可怕的性格。他能感受对方燃着火焰般的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己。  
“士兵长。”  
“我说了我拒绝，”利威尔厉声回应。  
“我不能认同您的决定。”  
当艾伦伸手将利威尔的腿拉至床边并离开床铺时，利威尔选择沉默。当艾伦一圈一圈用手指解开缠绕着空气的布料，让他的小腿显露得越来越多时，他只是望着窗外。他望着远方高空中盘旋的飞鸟——当艾伦彻底揭开那堆绷带时；他抖了一下——并没有多疼——而是因为温热的手指在术后留下的疤痕上方久久地抚摸着。  
“您会试穿吗，士兵长？我不会逼迫您。”  
利威尔伸出他那条腿。“就做你想做的。”  
义肢并不合适。接口处完全不贴合，它显得太浅也太窄，而且木头不适地挤压着他的骨头和伤疤。这错得离谱，为什么艾伦执意做这件事？他还没看出利威尔的归属地就在此处吗？他的这具身体将是他永远无法逃离的囚笼。  
“哪里觉得疼？”  
利威尔没给他好脸色。“前端，底部。穿在膝盖的部分做得太高，而且穿着太紧了，尤其是在...”  
他无法将其称之为截端，所以他咽下了那个词语。艾伦点点头：“我觉得我能调整好。”  
利威尔看着艾伦坐回椅子上，拿起工具，将垫布铺在地板上。他目睹对方毫无伤痕的麦色手指划过木头表面，娴熟而精准地挖深雕刻的弧度和中间的空洞处。利威尔从未对他抱过什么希望。艾伦一直以来就是愤怒与暴躁的代名词，是团熊熊燃烧但命不久矣的烈火。利威尔从没想过艾伦能坚持到最后——艾伦还没熄灭，但利威尔对此事的真伪无从得知。和平年代正一点点改变着他们，这似乎也是个能扑灭心火的可行方式。  
当艾伦终于露出满意的表情后，他再度跪在利威尔身前，展示着他刚修整过的义肢并示意利威尔穿穿看。利威尔随了他的意愿。同时感受着脚下坚实的地面和遍及各处的痛感，他摇摇头。  
“还是不行。”  
艾伦拿起义肢。“那我需要找些不同种类的工具来。”他起身收拾了带来的东西后准备离开。  
“艾伦。”  
青年止住了步子。  
“你做这些的理由，是什么？”  
艾伦闻言转身注视着他，而利威尔直直望入他的双眼，那里此时不再燃着火焰，只剩一片毫无杂质的翠色。  
“您曾是属于天空的，一度如此，”他低沉地回答道。  
然后便转身离去。

他第二天又来了，眼睑下带着苍白的阴影，边打着哈欠边走进病房。他的皮肤上似乎还残留着昨夜通宵工作时燃着的灯光。  
“给您，”艾伦说道，递给利威尔什么东西。是一只袜子，一只经过裁剪和缝纫后没有后跟的袜子。它的针脚参差不齐，但却十分细密，以至于利威尔几乎感觉不到它的存在——他对此有些好奇，如果艾伦没有那异于常人的自愈能力，他的手在今早是否还能安然无恙。他解开绷带不带质疑地穿上了袜子。  
那些质疑经过一夜的时间已被消磨殆尽。  
“那条腿呢？”利威尔语气冷淡，挪到床边坐定。  
艾伦的笑容里盛满疲倦，他从包裹中取出自己的杰作。  
“我依据您的反馈，做了些必要的改变，”他低声道，将义肢立在利威尔眼前。它独自站立着——这出乎利威尔的意料。“现在底部低了些，并垫了衬垫，尽管如此我希望您会依靠侧面而非底部负担大部分重量。我减轻了前端的压力，并为您的膝盖着想，把它削低从而让侧面得以承受更多体重...试一下如何？”  
“我有得选吗？”  
“大概没有。”艾伦咧开嘴。  
这条义肢…十分合适。尽管不是完全贴合，但穿得上，木头经返工后不再抵着他的骨头和伤疤，将地面的坚实感一清二楚地传达给他。  
“想尝试站起来吗？”  
“你究竟用了什么鬼方法让它站起来的？”  
艾伦给了他一个大大的微笑。“关于这点，我有些特别的想法，”他回答道，又开始在包裹里翻找。他拿出了一套装备立体机动的绑带，第一次，利威尔不知该说些什么。  
“这一套是属于您的，”艾伦嘟囔着，手法娴熟而快速地解开带子，“我做了些小的改良，用来更稳固地支撑脚踝和脚跟，但…我觉得这能管用。”  
“你能想到这里？”利威尔问道。他的声音在自己听起来都有些陌生，但艾伦点了点头。还不错，他没有再说什么。  
“您会试穿它吗？”  
再度穿上绑带是件十分不适的事情。对利威尔来说，用一种已经很久没尝试过的方式行动，让他感到既熟悉又陌生。他一直将带子系得这么紧吗？身体不知为何缩水不少，而似乎它也跟着收缩，以便更好地包裹住他的灵魂。  
但这束缚感再熟悉不过，就像是他一直向往着的第二层皮肤般贴合。艾伦辅助他扎紧脚踝处的搭扣，并检查双脚的绑带是否稳固。  
利威尔抬起腿，那条义肢没有掉落。  
艾伦露出一丝笑容。  
“需要我…？”当利威尔将重心前移，义肢不稳地搭在艾伦脚上时，他的手臂颤了一下。疼痛瞬间顺小腿袭至大脑，随着断肢承受压迫的增大旧伤口不住地叫嚣着。再一次，这是怎样办到的？他用力将自己推起，身体蹒跚着直立起来。  
艾伦全程目不转睛地看着，利威尔发誓，当他站起来那时对方脸上浮现的笑容比夜空中的星光更加耀眼。  
全神贯注，抬起一只脚，踏出一步。  
地面是坚实的，但他的双腿并不坚定——那里存在着过去不曾有过的脆弱。他的膝弯一软。  
在利威尔摔倒在地之前，一双有力的手掌及时赶到，艾伦和缓地将他扶回床上。  
“看来还需要改进，”年轻人喃喃自语着，飞快地解开那些皮带。艾伦注意到他的痛苦了吗？利威尔觉得他掩饰得很好。  
“若仅是站立就这样痛苦，那也没必要做这一切。让我今晚再做些工作，明天会把它带回来的。”  
之后他就离开了，留下利威尔头脑中奔走着无数思绪。艾伦也许将这件事看作败笔，但对利威尔来说，这绝不存在任何称得上失败的地方。  
他刚刚站起来了。

当敲门声在翌日明亮的清晨早早响起时，利威尔已经准备好了。  
他打开门，而艾伦就在那，等待着向他问好。对方脸上的表情千金难觅。  
“利威尔，你…？”艾伦看到清空的床铺，病房正中的椅子和房内被预留出的空间，双眼写满了惊讶。  
“你带它过来了？”利威尔问道，嘴角挂着再明显不过的笑痕。“我可真的受够了单脚跳这种破事了。”  
艾伦展颜一笑，扶着利威尔到椅子上坐下。当他将义肢从包裹里取出时，利威尔呼吸一窒。  
“我…手头有些空余时间。”  
义肢的内侧被精心雕刻上了飞鸟翱翔的图案，那上面它们正扑打着双翅借盘旋入云的东风扶摇而上。  
“艾伦，”利威尔轻声道，“你什么时候学会的这些？”  
艾伦摸了摸后颈的细发，不好意思地移开视线，“就是最近这段日子，自从兵团再次出征之后吧。”  
利威尔怔住了。艾伦留了下来？  
“试下吧，士兵长，”艾伦迫不及待道，将利威尔拉回现实。  
在艾伦将义肢递给他时，二人的手指轻轻擦过，利威尔强迫自己不去回味对方的手指有多么柔软，又有多么温暖。  
再一次，利威尔站了起来，但这次，他不再颤抖。

他们每天都在进行复健，但过程过于残酷。时间并没有给利威尔的身体另开捷径，康复漫长历程令他整夜疼痛难忍，肌肉酸软到几乎无法移动。利威尔所踏出的每一步都需付出一定代价。  
但他在前进。  
他们每天都在进行复健，而艾伦的耐心永无止境。他不知疲倦地辅助着，目光锐利地挑剔着作品的任何瑕疵，并抽丝剥茧般层层完善着它。每当利威尔因自身的虚弱和痛楚而愤然时，艾伦只是听着。他跟随着利威尔走过每一步，伸着手臂，扶正他每一步的蹒跚，接住他每一次的跌倒。  
而当利威尔的手掌在他手中停留时间过长，他也不会主动提起。  
他们每天都在进行复健，利威尔也看到了改变。当练习的成果积累了数周，他走路已不再摇晃——尽管跛脚的问题将伴随他一生。能行走的距离变得更长，他落下的脚步也越发稳健，直到这一天艾伦陪着他在医院内散步，感受时间从指缝中流逝的同时随意聊些有的没的。  
“多谢你了，”利威尔小声咕哝道，在经历了一下午的复健后，默许着艾伦扶他回到病床上的行为。  
艾伦有些摸不着头脑。“是因为那条义肢？”  
利威尔抬眼盯着他。  
“…也包括那个。”

“跟我来。”  
这是这天清晨当利威尔打开门后从艾伦嘴中迫不及待蹦出的第一句话。  
“今天我想尝试些新东西。”  
利威尔顺从了他的意思，在去往途中一只手始终安稳地搭在艾伦的肩胛上。  
“我们要骑马？”当他们来到马厩时，利威尔警觉地开口。  
艾伦回头望着他微笑，这让利威尔的脸有些发烫。“差不多，”他回答道，“不过我确保昨夜从基地把属于您的马牵了出来，我认为这样您大概会同意的。”  
“你觉得自己无所不知了是不是？”利威尔发起牢骚来。  
“不是无所不知。恰到好处而已。”  
他们的骑行十分小心，但却快到足以使利威尔记起自己有多想念这种感觉——这种速度，这种微风拂过唇畔以及阳光洒在脖颈上的感觉。利威尔突然意识到，他所想念的东西实在太多了，像是雨后青草的芬芳，回荡在耳中自己悸动不止的脉搏，渴望战斗的念头，那种自身存在有意义的感受，有目标的感受。  
自己已经很久未曾感受到这些了。  
现在他跑在自己前方，发丝在阳光照耀下流泻出金色的光辉，在他将将触手不及的地方挺拔而骄傲地坐立着。  
他们在一片小树林前停下马。前方低矮的树枝上挂着两副早已恭候多时的立体机动装置。  
利威尔腹中一阵翻滚。  
“不，不，艾伦，别这样，”利威尔回绝着，同时掉转马头。也许他能在回到内城之前保证自己不摔下马。“这不可能的。”  
艾伦眼中有光芒在闪烁——那光芒在他套上自己那套装置时顽皮地不住跳跃着。  
“怎么了，士兵长？”利威尔不再说话，他沉重的担忧紧压着舌头。“怕我胜过你吗？”  
“凭你也想，”利威尔猛地驳斥道。他从马上翻身而下，膝盖落地，在毫无帮助的情况下缓缓起身，直到自己燃烧着的目光与艾伦对接上。  
“拿我的装置来。”  
艾伦露出了胜利的微笑。  
然而利威尔的自信在他们准备开始时再度跌至谷底。  
艾伦如一支箭般飞离地面，兴奋而狂喜地大声呐喊着，但利威尔迟疑了，拇指按在扳机上，焦虑感在体内抓挠着他的神经。  
艾伦落在他身前几米处的树枝上。  
“来呀，士兵长，”艾伦呼唤他，仿佛这样做过千百遍般向他伸出手臂。他本可以再站得远一些。“您还有什么可以失去的呢？”  
还有多少是他已经遗忘的？

最开始几次操纵是最艰难的。从何时起，这些对他来说得心应手的事情变得如此生疏？现在的每一次移动都需异常小心。这令人难以接受，利威尔能够感受到自己失去了些曾经牢牢掌控的东西。失去了自由的感觉。  
这也正是他恐惧的根源。“你满意了吗？”利威尔对着阴影处喊道。他已经受够了。脚下的树枝因艾伦下落到他身侧而轻轻颤动，对方的钩锚嗖的一声直插入树干。  
“真要我说心里话，”艾伦低声道，“不够。”温热的手掌轻落在利威尔的肩膀，诱发一阵直达尾椎的颤栗。“你还对我有所保留，利威尔。”  
不是士兵长。利威尔。  
利威尔的拇指猛地按下扳机，在装置的咆哮声中，他飞向开阔的高空。

当他像这样飞翔时，从来没有多少思考的空间。  
他的每一个动作都变得简单而本能——身体的每块碎片都无比完美地完成了动作。利威尔翱翔在高空，用艾伦从未肖想能演示出的急速回旋刀法切割开空气，他的身体因每一次力量的释放而尖叫，因这他已渴望了不知多久的高度而沸腾。他几乎能听到手中的刀刃在雀跃地低歌。  
这就是了，这就是他夙兴夜寐而不得的感觉。每个动作，每次折身，放钩和旋转，每一秒痛觉神经，血液加速和生命所带给他的感受…  
这并不完美——离完美还太远——但已经足够了。  
艾伦在终点处等候着他。  
“我等这幅风景太久了，”艾伦喃喃自语着。他的双眼被一种利威尔从未见过的东西点亮，熠熠生辉。  
利威尔带着得意瞥了他一眼，身体仍如飞羽般轻盈，“看到你想看的了吗，耶格尔？”他难得揶揄道。  
“是的，我真的看到了。”  
利威尔的心提到喉咙处，堵住了声音。当艾伦走到他身后时，利威尔感觉他的皮肤燃起一层火焰。  
“你飞翔的样子不知多美，利威尔，”艾伦在利威尔耳后吐息道，话语包裹住耳廓，无比温暖。  
说句发自心底的想法，利威尔从未想过自己能再度起飞。  
但当他转身，拉过艾伦的唇畔贴上自己的那刻，利威尔感觉有双翅膀在他背后缓缓展开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me DAYS to figure out how to post works on Ao3...


	2. Chapter 2: Soaring Skyward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几个月后……

门铃轻响了一下，一个男人步入店门。  
店主人好奇地打量着这位访客，注意到他军士装备下得体的穿着，精壮的身躯和虽小但遍布疤痕的手掌。男人走进屋内时跛着脚，虽然大多数人很难察觉到这点。  
“今天我能帮您点什么吗？”店主人问道。  
“我在物色一对戒指。”  
店主人意味深长地笑了。“我这里正好有您想要的。”  
它们在晨光下闪闪发光，金黄细窄的戒身折射出的光芒让它们看起来如星子般闪耀夺目。这让男人联想到恋人眼底的那道金线——这有当他靠得足够近，近到无法自持时才会从那片翠绿中显形。  
他抬手摸了摸衣袋。钱袋空虚的触感令人无法忽视。  
“…你这里有什么银制饰品吗？”  
但店主人早他一步行动，将戒指装进一个精致天鹅绒的小袋内，并将袋子塞入男人手中，它的质地摸起来时如此的雍容柔软。  
“您买的话，长官，不用付钱了。”店主人低语道。  
“但我坚持付款。”  
店铺后台的门突然被推开，跑进两个小孩子，他们蹦跳着跑过木质地板，嘴中大声叫喊着，笑声明亮如日光。一位夫人靠在门廊处微笑着注视着他们，她隆起的腹部勾勒出希望的弧度。  
“您早已经付过了。”

坐落在面包店后方的房子很小，但空间恰好。面包师傅和他的妻子都很友善，夫妇二人也很感激他们的帮助。有他们在厨房从未如此一尘不染。  
利威尔更欣赏这房子的地理位置。艾伦说过他在总部的房子还没有被占用，如果他想回去随时都可以，但利威尔知道的远不止这些。  
他的旧居挤满了亡灵——已故去的或未逝去的——他还没有面对他们的准备。  
更何况他热爱烘焙。那些天际微亮的清晨，空气中弥散着的烘烤面包和面粉的香气，烤炉散发的炙热气息和面团在他十指下因挤压而越发柔软的触感。一开始他对这些完全不在行，但随时间的推进，他逐渐把握住其中的精髓。此外艾伦一直乐意做他的第一品尝者。  
对利威尔来说，学习一门专注于创造而非破坏的技巧的感觉是奇异的。他对这一切豁然开朗，这也一定就是艾伦会将在训练营的时光匀出去做木工的原因。  
木屑，或是面粉。它们甚至比水流更能冲刷掉污垢和斑驳。

当他回到家时艾伦已经在等他归来，眼中饱含着金子般的深情和不可言说的期盼。“还以为我得出去找你了，”艾伦微笑，将利威尔拉进怀里。他带着温暖的味道——一如既往地——手上沾有雪松的清香，还有些利威尔一直叫不上名字，但毫无疑问是属于艾伦本身的气味，这让他在将脸颊埋入对方的颈窝时不禁扬起嘴角。  
“你以为让我断条腿是件很容易的事么？”  
“关于这点，在您成功将自己的腿弄折后……”利威尔能听见他话中潜藏的笑意。  
“死小鬼。”  
艾伦的胸腔回荡着沉闷的笑声。  
“我只是去采购些东西，”利威尔低声回答。“有些东西，我希望当我真正需要时，它就在手边。”  
“哦？”艾伦拉开距离，眼中跳跃着狡黠的光芒。“我可以询问那是怎样的东西吗？”  
“不行，”利威尔回绝道，脱下斗篷并系上了围裙。用来制作糕点的面团需要经过整夜的发酵。准备面团的过程让利威尔有机会隐藏脸颊升起的绯红。去他的艾伦和他那该死的笑容。若不是利威尔沉得住气，等不到这天结束，他就会面对艾伦单膝跪下了。“话说回来，你今天怎么回来得这么早？我以为韩吉会把你扣在重建区直到你失去意识才罢休。”  
闻言艾伦脸色暗了下来。  
“我从团长那里得到了新消息，”他喃喃着，整个人缩进一旁的椅子里，仿佛整片天空的重量都压在他的肩膀上。“他们在远西发现了巨人，并且…他们需要帮助。韩吉队长想让我加入下一次的壁外调查。”  
利威尔将碗放在料理台上，依次向其中倒入面粉、鸡蛋和盐。躺在他口袋中的那对戒指如同铅块般坠重，但艾伦对他此刻溺亡的感觉一无所知。“这是你想要的么？”  
艾伦低头望向手中的信件，他无法抗拒命令，而利威尔将他内心的煎熬尽收眼底，两人在一起共筑的时间堡垒在逐渐崩塌，分崩离析的破裂声回荡在他耳中，让他难以呼吸。所有的，无数次艾伦在烛光中绘制草图的时光，他本以为那就是大海带给人的感觉。他从未觉得信件纸屑雪一般飘落在地板上的那种画面能如此刻般让人释怀。  
但艾伦看不到利威尔眼中的那片海。他需要去追寻属于自己海洋。  
“我想亲眼见证，也想了解外边的世界……我不想蜗居在墙内至死都不知道墙那侧到底存在着什么！”  
利威尔留不住他了。艾伦不会坐以待毙的。  
“跟我一起走。”  
木勺从他的手指间滑落，掉在地上发出刺耳的脆响。在哪一刹那，这声音没有想象中那般像利威尔组装刀刃能发出的声音。  
“你可以跟我一起，利威尔。他们能借助你地力量，这样我就不用——你也不需要…”  
利威尔被逗笑了，那笑声他自己听起来都觉得寡淡。真是生硬。“他们不会启用我的，艾伦。这点你自己清楚。”  
“他们甚至不用成为知情者！你已经能走得这样好，并且你能骑马，而如果真有人留意到你的小腿，你大可用旧伤来搪塞他们这样他们就会相信——”  
“但要是我需要跑动怎么办？或者假如那条腿折了呢？你可曾想到过这些？”利威尔尖利地反问道。  
“我的位置，我的地位——人们指望着我来带他们回家，艾伦。在他们最需要我时选择欺骗他们？我做不到。”  
艾伦沉默了。信件在他手中轻颤不止。  
“那么就告诉他们，利威尔，然后只需……”  
利威尔弯腰拾起木勺，拿着它走到水池边。水流打在手心的感觉分量十足，但他能承受这份重量。  
而艾伦按在他肩膀上的双手的力度，他无法承担。他一直无法承受。  
“跟我走吧，利威尔，”艾伦喃喃自语着。他将额头紧靠在利威尔的发顶，鼻子轻轻扫过他修短过的黑发，温热到发烫的鼻息略过利威尔的后颈。“我知道自己很自私，毕竟你很抗拒这件事。你不用为特战小队而来——三笠能应付他们。不要为职责，为义务回到兵团。只是…为我一个人，留在那里。也让我因你的存在而驻留在兵团。”  
利威尔对于有些人选择投海自尽的行为感到匪夷所思，尤其是当此刻他能如此轻易的溺亡在这片土地上。他深呼吸，伴随着进入肺部的空气，他放弃了抵抗。  
“……我们何时出发？”

三周的时间。  
他们只剩下三周——他感受时间从指缝流逝，如同站在薄冰之上目睹无数裂纹从脚底渐渐向外蔓延扩散着。  
对利威尔来说，他的生活在一片模糊的疲惫与汗水中揭过，每个黎明都充斥着无休止的反复演练。他练习行走——长达数小时——而当他停下脚步，就翻上马背骑行直到马蹄铁的嘈杂声的震得他浑身骨骼咔咔作响。此外，利威尔练习最多的——远超上述任何一种——是飞翔，他将自己再度抛向天空，遍布身体的伤痕昭示着他训练强度的残酷。  
脆弱是一种奢侈品，而利威尔担负不起。  
“您做得越来越好了，”艾伦气喘吁吁地称赞着，二人就这样一起躺倒在巨松的树荫下。  
午餐在他们暂停休憩的片刻已经默默备好了。  
“这还不够。”  
“省省吧。您一直在进步，这是事实，”艾伦贴近利威尔的手背嘟囔着，唇畔覆住肌肤上细长的疤痕。在那他尝到咸味，泥土的气息，还有淡淡的面粉香气。“我为您感到骄傲。”  
利威尔哼哼两声以作回应，头部向后仰，双眸在灼眼日光的照射下渐渐阖起，“这感觉就像你在为那些年的艰苦训练而向我复仇。我过去对你这么恶劣吗？”  
艾伦无声的轻笑拂过利威尔的肌肤，他轻颤了一下。“远远不止。您可比这糟太多了。”  
利威尔不置可否地点头附和。“很好。我将永远不会原谅自己——如果我曾这样仁慈的话。”  
“您说得没错，我手段的确过于温和了，”艾伦窃笑道。“到此为止，现在给我个二十秒的吻。”  
“哦？”利威尔闻言扬起半边眉毛，微笑迅速掠过他的嘴角。“那么，你又想我这二十秒，落在哪里？”  
艾伦有种能让接吻时间趋于无尽的魔力，仿佛流淌在二人唇畔间的一分一秒都以某种方式被重置。跳跃在利威尔指尖之下的火焰似乎受某种未名物质加持，将永久地燃烧下去。  
随着年岁的增长，利威尔仅在这一个方面变得不比从前。  
艾伦总有办法让他缺氧。

 

远征定于中午启程，士兵们在太阳升起不久就集合完毕，但是直到黎明时刻，韩吉仍没有现身。  
寂静贪婪地啃噬着他们思考的空隙，如附骨之疽般纠缠不清，发出嘶嘶的细响。壁炉的火焰在他们对地图进行第一千次研究时没精神地跳了跳，他们追溯以往的经历，滔滔不绝的进行汇报总结，仔细寻找那个最终能让他们安下心的细节。  
他们研究了整个通宵。  
数月以来的每一个通宵。  
埃尔文对此次行动是肯定的。他似乎一直如此肯定。但当他们被墨水染黑的手指描画着那逐渐延伸，直至消失的线条时，韩吉想知道埃尔文是否也存在这样的疑虑。  
……一如既往的，他们甩不掉那种仿佛缺了些什么的空虚。  
“佐耶分队长。”  
韩吉猛地一惊，碰掉了几张草图。  
“艾伦？”她的视线从年轻人一片迷茫空白的脸移到他执信的手上，又聚焦于映满即将挣脱地平线束缚晨光的窗格。  
“什么风把你刮到这来了？你应该还在床上睡觉才对。”  
“我有话想要对您讲，分队长。”  
疲惫地叹了口气，韩吉蹲下身子一张张地捡拾起地上的文件。“现在可不是个好时候，艾伦。”纸张上的文字交织成模糊的一团，她努力对焦双眼去辨识，文字却渐渐剥离纸片，再清晰不起来。累过头了啊……“能等以后再说吗？”  
艾伦别过脸，手掌焦虑不安地在后颈处来回抚弄，有些不知所措。“这个…”  
“如果你想的话，那大可让他等上该死的一整天。”  
韩吉心跳漏了一拍。  
“这小鬼倒是有了些存于表面的耐性，虽然我不知从何时起并是通过什么方式。但显然不是在我的监护下养成的。”  
文件从因震惊而僵住的手指间挣脱，伴随着靴底踏过冷硬地板的脆响声由远及近，一张张轻柔地飘落在地。  
那永远没精神的双眼，洁白的领巾，还有那嫌恶的表情。韩吉将这一切看在眼里，他们的呼吸卡在喉头，渐渐变得短而急促。  
“你一点也没变，这我看出来了，”利威尔咕哝着，对她的失态表现出明显的鄙视。“就不能把你那些疯癫留着在实验室自己享受？这倒霉地方可正等着—”  
他的抱怨消失在二人胡乱相拥的臂膀间。  
“我以为你迈不过那道坎，”韩吉咯咯笑着，笑得带动两人的肩膀一起打颤，而利威尔正忙于挣脱——虽然动作远没有以往那般剧烈。  
“您应该瞧瞧当我提起这件事时他是什么表情，”艾伦轻笑道，“差点泼了他的茶。”  
韩吉别有深意地冲艾伦使了个眼色。“艾伦，此刻公共休息室八成是空着的——去打个盹吧，等我们走时再叫你。”  
回应她的是对方短促坚定的敬礼声。  
“我记得你不让人探视来着，”韩吉道，在艾伦回荡在走廊渐行渐远的脚步声中再次弯腰拾起地上的文件。  
利威尔缓缓巡视着房间，感觉他所走的每一步都带起无数扬尘。亡者的灵魂与书架上的尘土混淆在一起，有书脊的典籍完好无损，它们在能照亮房间以外更远的空间的火光下忽明忽暗。他能感受到它们的抚摸——它们正徘徊在这里。  
“他也不例外，”利威尔忍不住发起牢骚。他用手指抹过落满灰尘的书架，脸上浮现难以掩饰的不耐。  
“但他从不把拒绝当回事。这点我也早该想到。”  
韩吉小声嘀咕着深有同感。艾伦特有的固执……韩吉曾经怀疑他们还是否能在某天看到艾伦否认自己的梦想，并甘愿要求留守在他人身后。  
现在，他们觉得这想法有些靠谱了。  
“韩吉，我……”  
韩吉低头钻研文件，再次把关注点转移到文字上，“丢了条腿？”  
利威尔的目光凝住了——不像韩吉曾忧虑的那样，他灰青色的眼眸中锐利不减；他凝视中蕴含的那份重量是他们所梦寐以求太久的——但他们现在无法直视那眼神。“这件事，没错，但是……”  
话音一顿。深呼吸，他呼出埋藏着的疲惫，吸入徘徊着亡灵的空气。  
“韩吉，我很抱歉。”  
那一刻，她眼前的字体忽然变得模糊不清。  
“我从不应该……是我抛下了你。但我不应这样做。你本应该跟从埃尔文，我应是在你身侧，但与之相反我……”  
那些话语似乎卡在胸口与喉咙之间，失去了生机，它们留下的遗骸使他感到窒息。  
“我还知道，以我现在的情况，像以往那样出征是不可能的，你用职权限制我留在后方情有可原——我能理解——我只是…”  
我只是不想再失去任何人。不是你，更不是他。  
落在他肩膀上的手掌出乎意料地轻柔。  
“我很高兴你回来了，利威尔。”  
二人的嗓音都变得低沉。  
“我很高兴能回来……并不确认我是不是该有这样的感受。”  
“我知道。”  
而当寂静再一次填满韩吉头脑中的沟壑时，她意识到有些事情终于回到正轨。

这一定就是飞翔的感觉吧。  
空气因充斥着喘息与叫喊声而愈发粘稠，马匹的嘶鸣与队伍隆隆的行进声混合着车轮滚动发出的格格声响融合在未铺石砖的土地上——而在这一切之下，在这一切之中，那闪电般流经利威尔全身骨骼的颤抖，品味着有些他无法再叫出名字的东西。  
他早已忘却。  
又或者他从未得知过。因为其中的部分令他感到熟悉——那灌进耳廓和略过肌肤凌乱的劲风，祖母翠色的闪烁以及被从新缝连的羽翼的拍打声——但其中有些东西是他前所未见的。利威尔记不得自己上次看见如此富有生机的色彩是什么时候。这与照耀墙内土地的太阳是同一个吗？这里的世界看起来格外明亮，拥有足够的火光，足以点燃他内心深处的某些物质。  
他唇角勾起的微笑同这光芒一起闪烁着。当他捕捉到艾伦眼中的疑惑时，那笑容扩散开来。  
“没什么。”他解释道。  
但这就是他全部的期待。  
这是艾伦唇畔逐渐绽放出的诱人弧度，是贯穿他身体每个角落每个沟壑的兴奋。这是他沐浴在阳光下柔和的肤色；他轻喝一声如离弦之箭般向前冲去，灵巧而无瑕的手松开缰绳，转而握住川流在身侧的风；浮动在行进部队上空的笑声浩荡地前进着，与之相反的，不再是士兵，而是飞鸟飞到了冬日无法触及的温暖家园。  
这是艾伦想方设法让利威尔在留在这片土地的方法，同时也是让他向着更高远的世界探寻的光芒。  
“你飞翔的样子不知多美，利威尔。”  
背负着艾伦的翅膀，他怎会不耀眼？  
 ——————————————————  
艾伦入睡后，利威尔对对方有了新的认识。  
清醒的艾伦非同凡响，他伟岸的影子伸展得更长了，话语中文字的重量比任何权威人士更加掷地有声。清醒的艾伦是黑夜中的灯塔，他持久地燃烧着，驱散方圆数里的黑暗。  
但当艾伦睡着后，他仅占据铺盖边缘，身体朝内微微蜷缩着，手肘叠在身侧，一只手抵在颌下，双肩微耸的同时眉头紧皱。在利威尔夜灯的微光中，这场景看起来如同艾伦在梦中以自身填补某处开裂的缺口，期盼在清晨能愈合这狭长的裂痕。  
艾伦的工具——以及利威尔的义肢——安静地躺在昨晚艾伦放置它们的地方。他已经养成了每周完善这条义肢，或打磨义肢内部，削掉几层木头，或是在有必要的地方垫上软垫的习惯。第二条用于替换的义肢在无数夜晚篝火的照耀下开始初具雏形。他曾透露过，自己与爱尔敏有些关于制作可活动踝关节的想法。  
得知这点后利威尔弯了弯嘴角。  
今晚，一片新的大理石纹路的片状木料由于夜晚的匆忙赶工，再次被遗留在艾伦的枕头上。  
“…这是一颗结黑色果实树种的木材。爱尔敏带给我的。”  
“你想用它做点什么？”  
“我……我还没想好。”  
他耳尖上的红晕却给出不同的答案，但利威尔没再追问下去。这回忆仍令他莞尔，而这笑容一直持续到他轻柔地松开与艾伦紧握的手指，穿上长裤，瑟缩一瞬后束好皮带，起身走向值夜的地点。  
 ——————————————————  
在战争结束之前，当黑夜无比漫长而空气凝重如固态时，利威尔一直坚持站夜岗。  
让那些新兵能睡多少是多少，他曾说过。不管怎么说，那时他都是醒着的。这对他来讲从不是个问题。  
说真的，他只想一人独处。之后直直地望进黑暗中，使其不敢与他对望。  
然而，利威尔思索着，漫长的冬季或许已经成为历史的一隅。自他上一次值夜已经有差不多一年的时间了。  
然而仅在这坚硬的土地上睡了一夜后……他又站在这了。  
如今的夜晚无比静谧，微风清凉，星子看上去一如既往的明亮遥远而亘古不变。就算位置有所微调，它们还保持着原来的样子。能再次找到这些光点，使他感到一丝慰藉。他在墙内可看不到这么多星星。  
“我能加入您么，士兵长？”  
利威尔轻笑出声，察觉三笠向他走来后将视线从夜空中收回。“这应该是我问你的吧？”毕竟严格意义上，现在轮到她守夜；他个人已经数月没被安排值岗任务了。  
他不吃惊自己没听到对方接近的脚步，但意外地发现她选择在他身侧坐下。  
“我们好多人都不认为您会回来。”  
利威尔深呼吸，缓缓闭上眼睛。火把晃动的光影在视网膜上浮动不止，遮住那些类似星子的光点。“你还真是开门见山，不是吗？”  
在他身侧，三笠耸了耸肩膀。无言的沉寂在二人周围蔓延开来。  
“…我也不认为自己能回来。”利威尔低声说道，任由模糊的阴影吞没真相。  
三笠不自在地调整了下。“但现在您回来了，您应该…”  
“别说了。”  
他感觉到对方畏缩了一下，不再言语。利威尔叹气。  
“特别小组现在由你率领，”利威尔喃喃自语，同时以严肃的目光审视着三笠。岁月同样改变了她，同艾伦一样，即使火把接近熄灭，利威尔也能看到她肩负的重担以及对方表现出来的卓越能力，而对方在他的注视下正担心着自己颈间那条年代久远的红围巾。  
“你能比我更好地保护他们。”  
他的辩词加深了她唇角的阴影。她的眉头渐渐聚拢。  
“我不知道你可曾听说—”他开口了。  
“艾伦告诉我了。”  
“那你就该明白我不能胜任这个任务。但你能。这是你应得的。”  
他没去看自己的话是否击中对方要害；不管怎么说，揣摩语言从不是他的长项。过去总有人替他填补尴尬的沉默——但今晚他只能靠自己了。  
“当我离开调查兵团时，我有很多遗憾，”利威尔继续说道，他并不是说给身侧那个少女，而是对着夜风，对着枫树和天上的星辰讲着。或许他们能替他传达想表达的意思。  
“但让你继任我的位置……并不在其中。”  
他在这里停顿住。  
“谢谢您。”  
利威尔不耐烦地哼气，挥了两下手，接着他花了些时间来起身。“不用感谢我，”他回答，向着自己帐篷的方向走去。“都是你自己办到的。”  
她也许有话想说，但篝火突然的噼啪声让她将那些含在口中的话咽了下去。  
“利威尔。”  
被喊住名字令他有些措手不及。当他转身回望时发现三笠正凝视着他，她的脸庞在跳动的火光与黑暗中交替显现。  
“你会保护好他的，对吗？”  
她的视线那样温柔。语气几乎是在祈祷。  
利威尔定住了。他整个人转过来正对三笠。直视着身前的士兵，背对身后无边的黑暗，他啪地行了一礼，笔直而坚定地伫立着，右拳重重敲在心脏的位置。  
“以我的生命起誓。”

当第一颗信号弹划过天际，猩红色再次随风弥散时，利威尔意识到几个月的时间并没有消融横亘在他静脉中的寒冰。  
“去啊，艾伦！”韩吉咆哮道。恐惧的情绪切开空气，让混乱有机可乘。  
而在利威尔正前方，艾伦已然出发，身形如流星般点燃了整片平原。  
“辅助我？”艾伦喊道，一只手松开缰绳举到身前，这套动作无需经过思考，熟练至极如同本能，同时让人心生敬畏。  
“当然。”  
艾伦的手不再抬升，转而向前伸去。有那么极短的一瞬，他们十指相触。瞬间即永恒。  
“去吧，我的爱人。我不会有事的。”  
然后那一秒过去了，带着利威尔一起，从染血的天际冲向脚步声震耳欲聋的地面。同时不顾血液中不断激增的肾上腺素，身体深处逐渐坚硬的钢铁内核与蒙蔽双眼的殷红，利威尔相信他。

有些事情给人感觉不一样了。  
在混乱与耳边永无休止吟唱的钢铁之歌交替的间隙，利威尔察觉到这世界被不知怎的替换掉了。  
在他之下，地面随着巨人一个接一个的倒下剧烈震颤着，那些巨大的身躯让空气充斥着嘶嘶的蒸汽与刺耳的尖叫声。这里不是个走神的好地方，即使贯彻生命的暴力在远比他想象得出色地指引他的身体。  
直到如今，那感觉仍如附骨之疽般纠缠不舍。  
有些事感觉着不同了。  
“我想你为我所用。”埃尔文的话语——讲给利威尔的，当他伙伴的鲜血与泥土和雨水混成一团时。他们来自人世的喁喁细语甚至盖过他脉搏疯狂的跳动，在耳边冰冷地回荡着。  
“人类需要你的力量。”  
因此他把自己奉献出去。在埃尔文的指挥下，他成为一把利器。为了让梦想得以存活，他会去战斗和厮杀，甚至阵亡——假如真被如此要求。  
但活着？  
或许韩吉已经疲于为之辩解了，利威尔也会变成他们手下的一件工具——一把手术刀，锋利且精密。他是那种用来善后的刀具，尽管刀刃已被磨平许久，上边的血迹永远不会真正褪去。  
“利威尔，拜托，我们需要你的支持。我需要你的帮助。”他仍旧能听到他们拳头击打医院病房门板的敲击声，仍能听到他们不甘离去时打斗激起的动静。   
这就是不同。

“就只是……”  
“为我一个人，留在那里。”  
“也让我因你的存在而驻留在兵团。”

命运，是种奇怪的东西。  
奇怪在，在经历过这一切后，他能欣然地重拾武器，而空气也会与他的鲜血一起再度沸腾燃烧。他从未想过自己能见证这天的到来。  
他从未想过这点，这就像是闪电尖叫着撕裂天幕，同时猩红的雨水从裂缝倾盆而下那般不可置信。  
他会找到值得自己为之活下去的那个人。

而最终，这里有那么一个人。  
世界万籁俱寂，如同墓地般悄无声息，蒸汽的云团缓慢上升遮蔽了灰色的太阳。他脚下的地面仍在颤抖，又或许只为他而战栗——他如同感受不到脚下土地般向前走去。他的身体几近麻木，但胸口却疼痛欲裂，尽管他想不出为什么会痛。  
几乎是被蒸汽掩盖住身上的无数伤痕，巨人艾伦跪倒在地，一动不动。

“不…”  
利威尔唇间挤出的声音就是他灵魂被撕裂的细响。  
“…不，不会，不—不！”  
而他在空中，纵然感受不到气流，纵然氧气冲扩了胸肺，但他浑身的血液都冷了下来。  
在滑行时他感受不到自己双臂发出的抗议，用鲜红与铁青色画着线条，就像他曾无数次做过那样。  
“只是…为我一个人，留在那里。也让我因你的存在而驻留在兵团。”  
当艾伦一瘸一拐蹒跚着撞进他怀里时，利威尔感受不到溪流般淌下脸颊的灼人炽热。  
“艾伦—艾伦，拜托。你说过—你承诺过的。求你。”  
当艾伦轻颤叹气并再次开始呼吸，利威尔察觉不到他的心脏停止了跳动。  
“你抖得真厉害，我的爱人，”艾伦虚弱地轻声笑道。  
“闭嘴。”  
然后他们站在那里，紧拥在一起，直到两人的手臂变得僵硬。

世界的尽头来得不声不响。  
它逐渐逼近，即使没人注意到，从他们脚下开始，缓缓向上蔓延到天际，最后相遇在远方陆地与海洋交接的地平线处。  
这里的空气尝起来如盐一般，听起来则像是冲进利威尔耳廓的一道生命回响。  
艾伦表现得仿佛贸然闯入了梦境——利威尔看着他从马上滑下，漫无目的地前进，不敢抱任何希望地，直到来到沙滩的尽头。他看到微风穿过艾伦的棕发和舒展的手指，托起刻在他背后的翅膀。  
利威尔的心跳漏了一拍。  
当艾伦回到这里，他的眼睛与天上还未升起的星星一同亮起，那之中饱含着他会倾尽一生去寻觅的最宝贵的东西。  
“这太美了，利威尔。”  
而利威尔笑了，因为他早就知道这会有多美。

一下午的时间几乎都用来顺着悬崖下到水里，但最终，粗糙的岩壁消失不见。悬崖嘟囔着为海岸线让路，消失在潮汐之下，同时取而代之的是数座平缓的小山。  
很快，海鸟的鸣叫声中混进孩子们欣喜的叫喊，那些对斑驳血迹一无所知的童音。  
艾伦跑过来哄劝他下水时利威尔眼中夹杂着什么，让他托着下巴，咬住下唇并将目光投向远方的海天边界。让他在艾伦靠近时起身，让他细致的肌肤，在看到艾伦出现在水面时微微发烫——蔚蓝的海水仍浸染着他的欢笑。  
有些东西随着艾伦的逐渐走进而渐渐流逝，与残留在海面上的阳光一般犹疑而短暂。  
“下来吧，利威尔，难道你不想看看大海吗？”  
然后那些迟疑又出现了，只有一瞬间，飞速闪过利威尔青灰的眸子。“我从这里也能凑合看。”  
艾伦不需要知道他们二人谈论的是两片完全不同的大海。  
“我的意思是靠近点，”艾伦笑道。笑声牵动着利威尔的心跳。  
“可能过会儿吧。”他回道。  
“好吧，挚爱。”艾伦低声回答，在自认为没有旁观者时亲吻了利威尔的黑发，“那就过一会儿。”

尽管不是不可能，事实证明对于只有一条好腿的人来讲，穿越沙地是件难事。  
而要穿过远离海岸的礁石就更困难了，但利威尔没放在心上。他不紧不慢地走着。礁石被海水冲刷得比玻璃更光滑，所以当他因没踩稳而跌倒时并没觉得多疼，远方渐进的宁静值得他手上这些淤青。  
然而，这宁静却无法使他的内心平静。  
艾伦，艾伦，艾伦。  
怎样才能告诉一个人，他的存在已经无法用语言去描述。

当太阳开始西沉，韩吉派人把艾伦从水里叫了出来。  
“利威尔在找你呢。”  
看到艾伦的表情后士兵们再绷不住脸上的笑；他们看着他沿海岸线四处张望，寻觅着……  
当他找到分队长时，夕阳正为对方镀上一层橘红的轮廓，他笑得连落日都为他而驻足。  
但很快他沉下了脸。“一切都还好吗？”他问道，拇指被摩擦着颈间的细绳，不安的情绪爬满了全身。“他看起来…”  
韩吉只耸了耸肩。  
“自己看去。”

“利威尔。”  
利威尔深呼吸，稳定下不安的心绪。他转过身。  
不管怎么做他的手还是抖个不停。  
“艾伦。”  
他仔细揣摩了一下午的两个字没用两秒就讲完了。  
“我…”  
“一切还好吗？”艾伦询问道。有力的双手握住利威尔的肩膀，锐利的目光将他钉在原地无法喘息，身体犹被投入他离家追寻的大海中随波逐流着。  
“你受伤了吗？”  
“什么？没有，我—我挺好的，我…”  
这里应该有道命令，他很清楚。毕竟，这是一支与世界同寿的古老舞蹈，而舞步人们都熟的不能再熟——又或显而易见的，除他之外的任何人。如果刚开场就搞砸，他大概要下地狱了。  
所以不再做过多解释，他从口袋掏出那个天鹅绒的小袋子，将两枚金色倒出到掌心。他听见艾伦屏住了呼吸，但他不敢抬头看。如果他真想把这事办好，那现在还不能抬头。  
“艾伦。”  
海面上交替闪烁着绿色与金色的光芒。  
“在我下决心跟随你来到世界尽头的那时…我没意识到自己需要用行动去证明。”  
而艾伦笑了。笑声夺去了利威尔的呼吸，直击胸肺，沿着海岸线飘了很远。  
这没什么的。从一开始你就知道自己没资格拥有他。就只是合上你的手然后…然后……  
“利威尔—利威尔，我的爱人，你看着我啊。”  
抚在利威尔脸侧的手掌让他没办法移开视线，当看到泪水顺着艾伦脸颊滑下时利威尔的世界开始崩塌。  
艾伦用另一只手拽出一直系在颈间的细绳。  
“看。”  
那里曾经挂着一把钥匙。利威尔经常想知道，将全人类的未来系在脖子上，将世界的重量扛在一副肩胛上，那究竟是什么感受。但如今那把钥匙不在了。  
如今，那里串着两枚大理石纹路的木戒，它们被同一双手打磨出来，那双扶着利威尔再度站起并将他的心抛向云端的手掌。  
“因为某些原因，我没能找到一家珠宝店，”艾伦微笑着，将木戒放低直到它们与利威尔掌心的两枚金戒指相遇。“我可能要过会再请求你的原谅了。”  
“它们可真完美。”利威尔喃喃着。  
“谢谢—为此我做了不少练习。”  
他的笑容点燃了整个世界。  
“艾伦…你愿意…？”  
“只要你心甘情愿。”  
当最后的落日消失在二人身前的空隙时，利威尔感觉他的灵魂脱离了肉体，升上天堂。


End file.
